Reality
by insufferablebat
Summary: Severus and Hermione! Just playing around! Love these two Together!
1. chapter 1

**With love**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be posting on here! I would be in my pool reading, while in a unicorn float in Hawaii!**

What do you want you know-it-all brat" Severus thought has he heard her voice yell once again, PROFESSOR! He turned on his heels to give a death stare, but something looked to be terribly wrong! "Yes miss Granger" he said in a stone hard but woried voice. She looked up, her eyes where welling up with tears, then all of a sudden she started to ball. Her knees turned to jelly and she fell onto the stone floor. Severus quickly made his way over to the head of Griffendoor house. "What's the matter miss Granger, I can't have you balling in detention. Especially in my quarters!" She looked as if she were going to explode! She stood and glared at him with her face an inch away from his. Her eyes started to well with tears and she knew it. She tried to say "I don't belong here, the only time I belong here is if I am with you, and we are kissing and cuddling!" But it instead sounded like mumbles under here breathe. "If your not going to tell me then I suggest you get back to sorting my shipment and stop screaming!" This pained Severus to say because he knew she was trying to tell him how she felt, he felt the same way. He had knowledge of her feelings for him sense the beginning of the year, and couldn't seem to get over it. Many girls had had crushes on him. Pansey Parkinson had even offered her " _services"_ at the end of last year. He grimaced at the thought. He was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione pulled at his leg and had tears in her eyes. It seemed

That she wanted himto sit next to her, He considered pulling away his leg and kicking her out but He couldn't bring myself to do that. He sat, and she looked into his eyes for hope and love, he couldn't hide these emotions from being shown in his eyes so she found them, hidden under a blanket of darkness and hiding. Hermione smiled, and she hugged him! He was shocked! At first he didn't move, then he returned the hug with a smile and his Heart about to fly out of his chest. She pulled away and saw the raw emotion In his eyes. (Hermione has stopped crying). Hermione didn't want to hurt him emotionally, but she couldn't help herself, she leaned in and placed a soft, light kiss on his lips. She felt him relaxe into her kiss and he deepened it. Severus added a small amount of pressure to the kiss, which Hermione returned. Then Severus pulled away, surprisingly he couldn't do this, not that he didn't want to but he wasn't allowed. Student teacher relationships are forbidden at Hogwarts. " Hermione, I have the same feelings you do me but we cannot do this. Student Teacher relationships are completely inappropriate to Hogwarts." The tears reaturned to Hermione, but he continued wiping the tears away from her eyes... "I love you, but I am going to have to ask you to leave so it doesn't cause anymore pain." He had tears in his eyes to. Hermione nodded and began to stand, when she felt his hand on hers, forcing her to look at him even thought she didn't want to. "That doesn't mean we can't see each other.. just not much and In very very secretive ways." That last sentence he said with a smile, she had one across her lips two. She turned around completely and asked "can this be night one?" Severus stood up, then swept Hermione into his arms and walked to the bedroom.

He awoke slowly, And realized it was a dream and he had to wake up and face reality. So he slowly opened his eyes to see a beautiful, bushy haired witch In his bed. He smiled and turned to the side to lay on his back. Only to think "Reality is a dream, and my dreams are just about Reality."

 **Hope like it! I'm happy with it! Thanks for reading! Expect chapter Two in Two days!**

 **-Insufferable Bat**


	2. Reality sometimes

After that thought he drifted back to sleep.

He awoke to some shifting from Hermione on the other side of the bed.

"Hermione"

"Hmm"

Just as he hears her he rolled on top of her and gave her a heart crashing kiss, which she relearned.

Then he lifted himself up and sat on the Edge of the bed. She joined him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Just then, there was a knock on his door. He got up reluctantly and yelled

"One minute"

The he looked at Hermione, she had worried written on her face.

"Get under the covers and don't make a noise. If you do that no one will know about us."

But he mumbles to himself that Albus probably knows already.

Severus got dressed in black trousers and a grey shirt to look as if he had been reading all night.

He picked up a book in his left hand and stuck it in between his left arm and his upper body. Then got a glass of fire whiskey to put in his left hand.

We walked up to the door and breathed and hoped to Merlin is was not Albus.

He opened the door and saw a note marked with an A wax steal and his heart dropped.

"Oh no"

He said to himself. He picked up the letter and closed the door. Then set down the book and glass of fire whiskey. He walked into the bedroom.

"Hermione... we have a problem"

"Severus do you really think there can be a problem after Last night, nothing is going wrong anymore.

She pulled down the covers and stood up.

Leaving Severus a full look at her perfect, naked body.

He looked from her eyes to her breast to her treasure over and over again. Trying to comprehend that all that is his.

"This might be one, although there are very little problems that could erupt from last night this one can."

He held up the letter and saw the shock on her face.

"Sit down and lets read it"

He sat down next to Hermione and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _Dear Severus and Hermione,_

 _As you have probable figured out I know about this "relationship" that is growing. All I ask of you is to meet me in my office at noon to talk things over. I have understanding it is Saturday but both of you still need to be there. And Hermione, you should really come up with a good excuse for your friends because they came to my office nearly balling because they thought Voldermorts death eaters had taken you. I reminded them that Voldemort is dead. So stay with Severus for the day or go back to your Quarters soon._

 _-Albus Dumbledoor_

Severus thought to himself _"I guess reality can only be a dream sometimes."_


End file.
